CHENNAI EXPRESS
by Cindilta
Summary: Heiress Hyuuga pulang dari Iwagakure bersama Sahabatnya. Bagaimana acara penyambutan mereka? Bagaimana pula perjuangan Guru dan murid demi mendapatkan Hati kedua Gadis itu?
1. Chapter 1

CHENNAI EXPRESS

Indonesia ,Rate : T , Humor & Romance

Kakashi H & Hanare & Sasuke U & Hinata H

Disclamer : ONLY Mashashi K's have it ,

Cindilta Cuma minjeeeem..lhoooo….

:

:

"**HAIIII! Minnaa san ! Kembali dgn Fic buatan sayaa! Oh ya.. Fic ini diadaptasi dari Film yang Berjudul Chennai Express dari India yang deperankan oleh Shah Rukh Khan! Bukan berarti ini Plagiat yaa! Akan dipadu dengan kegilaan Akatsuki**

**Yaapaaa! Yappaa! **

**Oh yaa.. PEMBANTAIAN KLAN UCHIHA TIDAK ADA! Di Fic ini Konoha damai Dan Yodaime masih memerintah.. **

**WARNING!**

**OOT,OOC,ABAL,JAUH DARI KATA BAGUS!**

**Happy Reading Minna! " **

:

:

:

CHAPTER 1

-Express She-

:

:

:

:

Pantat ayam (pov)

Pagi begitu Cerah , mentari yang setiap hari tak pernah bosan menampakkan sinarnya dan kata pembukaan ini selalu author hindari karena membosankan..

Aku terduduk di Kursi bagian depan dengan malas , aku bahkan menghadap kebelakang dan menutup wajahku dengan menyilangkan tanganku , ughh,,, Taukah kau.. aku begitu malas sekarang.. tadi pagi saat makan bersama keluarga aku sudah diberi wejangan oleh Kaasan tentang perjodohan dengan Heirless Hyuuga.

Padahal bagaimana Hyuuga itu, seperti apa dia .. bahkan jenis kelaminya saja aku tidak tahu.. Dan tidak peduli.. tapi mengingat ia akan dijodohkan denganku pastinya ia perempuan tidak mungkin Tousan akan menjodohkanku dengan laki laki? Haha.. sungguh tidak lucu..

"Heii.. Sasuke! Keretanya sudah hampir tiba!"

Aku memutar tubuhku.. memandang guruku yang bermasker dengan tatapan aneh .bukan apa apa tapi yang ditugaskan untuk menjemput Heirlss Cuma kami berdua bukankah itu aneh bahkan perlakuan Yodaime dan Naruto juga aneh ..

"Hei Kakashi sensei …!"

Ia menoleh , menatapku rupanya ia sangat bosan .. aku membuka mulutku dan memperdengarkan suaraku " Kenapa hanya kita berdua… kau tau kan.. aku sangat malas.. " aku menyendekan lagi bahuku dengan cukup kuat menyilangkan kedua tanganku ke dada. kulihat ia menghelai nafas " Entahlah…" ia memandangku lalu tersenyum mengejek "Atau karena Heirless Hyuuga kali ini Gempal? "

WTF ?

Aku mengeram Bagaimana ia mengeluarkan statement seperti itu .. Kata Kaasan kan Heirless itu dipindahkan ke Iwagakure saat masih 2 tahun, namun bayangan Heirless Hyuuga dengan bertubuh gempal , suka makan , pelit, hitam pula terus melintasi pikiranku… aah ayolah … seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang selalu dipuja di semua wilayah Negara Hi menikah dengan ..

aku merinding disko..

HII! SANGAT TIDAK ELIIT!

"Hei Sasuke ! " Sebuah tepukan di bahu membangunkan aku dari lamunan yang sangat mengerikan..huuh aku sangat ngeri membayangkan aku di pelaminan dengan manusia yang mengaku sebagaai Heirless Hyuuga yang manja dan gen-maksudku Gempalnya luar biinasa! Tubuhku menegang ,

Kereta hampir berhenti Klaksonya mengumandangkan hal yang mainstream , huuh apa takda klakson yang super duper over NO mainstream .. dan yang Lebih mainstream adalah semua penumpang turun dengan jalan kaki ugh,, Lautan manusia yang mengrikan.. taukah kau bahwa sangat sulit untuk bergerak.. dan sialnya gerbong khusus Wanita melewati Grombolan ibu ibu.. uuughh..

Kakashi tak ambil pusing ia melewati ibu ibu itu dengan mudah.. dan saat aku aku meniru Sensei aku sudah berasa berhasil tapi.. ada Seorang ibu ibu berambut Keriting yang menarik tanganku.

"Waaah.. ini toh Sasuke Uchiha itu.." Celetuk salah satu ibu ibu yang gempal sekali, aku menoleh reflek muka ibu ibu yang melihat dan mendengar Kalimat itu sontak menoleh ke arahku bahkan ada yang memerah lalu sok seksi (ingat umurr…) dan .. jadi genit.. hiiie..

bersabarlah Sasuke..

"Maaf Anda Sa-"

"Tak usah mangkir.." Tegas ibu ibu yang sama genitnya sambil menoel symbol keluarga dibajuku ugh.. sialaaan!,umpatanku tiada henti . Dikerumuni ibu ibu sangat menyulitkan! mereka mengerumuni aku seperti semut yang mengerumuni gula .. dan ada 2 orang yang memegangi aku di kiri dan kananku .. ugh.. aku lebih memilih dipegang Ino atau Sakura saja! Atau menolak perjodohan dengan Heirless yang tidak jelas yang minta dijemput dari stasiun Kereta yang penuh ibu ibu yang meneriakiku..

"Maaf Ya buu.. sudah menggangu Jumpa Fansnya tapi Sasuke segera menjemput Calon istrinya .. benarkan Sasuke?" Aku menoleh , kakashi sensei memberi tanda , aku menganguk pelan.

"Be-Benar". Ibu ibu itu saling pandang , melotot kemudian bersuara Kompak "Siapa Gadis beruntung itu!? " sangat kompak hingga para Bapak bapak yang sedang sibuk , hingga yang duduk langsung menoleh kearah kami..

Kakashi sensei terkekekh pelan "Ia dari klan Souke Hyuuga" Lanjut Kakashi sensei.. Aku menoleh lagi kearah kakashi sensei .. kali ini dengan jurus Puppy eyes no jutsu (Nyontek adik Sasuke aka. Sora Uchiha*) agar Sensei mau menyelamatkanku . Guru bermaskerku yang paling misterius itu tersenyum ,

"Anda tahu Hyu-"

"Hei hei.. Hyuuga yang GENDUT DAN BURUK itu? " Entah meereka yang sengaja atau memang benar .menggosipkan Heirless Hyuuga dan mengatakan kalau Souke Hyuga itu Gen-Maksudku Gempal ? dengan penekanan Kosa kata Gendut dan Buruk?.. atau jangan jangan,..

Ibu ibu keriting yang dari tadi memegangi tanganku mengibas ngibaskan tanganya "Ah.. Tidak mungkiin Sasuke mau dengan Gadis SEJELEK itu Iya-kan nak eh sasu Kyuun?". Ibu ibu yang menatapku membuat aku sedikit mual tetapi karena aku mengingat Sahabat Dobeku Naruto yang selalu mengatakan

**Flashback!**

""**Aku membawa beberapa kue onigiri dan dango yang Kaasan siapkan untuk pertemuan sahabat lamanya (atau arisan lebih tepatnya) , aku lihat Kaasan yang bercengkrama dengan wanita berambut merah.. The Red Hanebaro mungkin aku juga lupa.. yang kuingat ia adalah istri Yodaime **

"**Sasu-kun kau bisa bermain dengan Naruto-kun! Baik baik dengannya yaa!" **

"**Hai'i!" aku memberi hormat lalu keluar**

"**Hei Dobe!"**

"**.."**

"**Kenapa kau murung..? " aku bertanya padanya , Bocah rubah yang tak lain tak bukan dan tak salah Naruto Uzumaki itu menatapku Horror, ini sangat aneh.. aku selalu melihatnya tertawa dan super duper over Ceria berubah 360****° seperti ini?..**

"**Teme! .. Ibu Gaara! "**

**Patut diacungi jemfol vrooh! #author kumat**

"**DOBEEE!"**

"**KITA HARUS MENYAYANGI IBU KITAAA!"**

**Aku terkaget saat tiba tiba ia menjerit meleking menyobek gendang telinga lalau menunduk dan terjungkang sambil menitikan air mata, Aku ingat! Ibu Gaara yaitu karura-san! Yang meninggal sebulan lalu..**

"**Aku pernah bermimpi.. kalau Ibuku tak ada disampingku.."**

**Aku menegang .. aku juga pernah bermimpi seperti itu.. dimana Aniki yang membantai seluruh anggota klan tetapi untungnya itu Cuma mimpi..dan aku sangat berharap semua itu tak akan terjadi..**

"**Maka dari itu Kita harus menghormati PARA IBU IBU!" **

**Naruto berdiri kepalan tanganya menjotos udara diatasnya..**

**Aku memandang dengan takjub.. Mata Naruto memancar keseriusan dan berkaca kaca(dan Berbeling beling #di Rasengan)**

…

**Flashback Off**

Dan Sampai sekarang Naruto juga masih menghormati Ibu ibu walaupun mereka sangat-…. tiba tiba ibu ibu yang berada di kananku mengoyangkan tanganku ,Aku mengangguk apa daya..

"Tapi kalau memang Hyuuga itu JELEK! Kau bisa mencari kami! " Kedipan maut Ibu ibu yang dari tadi memegangi tangan kiriku membuat akau seakan mau muntah.. Aku memandang kakashi yang Terkekeh..

TREEN TREEN (aku lupa gimana bunyi klakson Kereta)

Dan para bapak bapak mulai menyeret istri mereka..

"Bye Sasu-Kuuun!"

Aku tersenyum ,dan melambai.. lalu memandang Kakashi yang masih terkekeh.." Bagaimana Sasuke-kyuun! Kauu.. mau dengan para Bidadari dari dapur ituu?!" ia mengambil nada centil kemudian memberikan Puppy no Jutsu kepadaku dasar pengcopy! Aku memberikan Deathglare terbaikku padanya "Sudahlah.. kakashi sensei..!" aku mengeram yang kedua kalinya..ughh! kenapa Pintu Kereta sangat lama terbuka sihh!

Pantat Ayam (Pov END)

Kakashi yang berdiri dan bersandar sambil mengangkat kertas bersimbol Hyuuga dengan nama Hinata Hyuuga tinggi-tinggi ,berterima kasih lah dengan ide cemerlang Hanabi –adik Hinata Hyuuga .

Sasuke tampak sangat gugup, ia menoleh kekanan atau kiri berlainan dengan kakashi yang menoleh ke kiri lalu kekanan ,Ia membatin -Jangan jagan Ibu ibu tadi benar.. Hinata itu,.. ah jang- batin Sasuke berhenti saat memandang ke arah pintu keluar kereta ah.. bukan pintu yang penuh ibu ibu itu.. tapi bagian depannya sedikit ke kiri..

Kaget..

Aneh..

Hidungnya terasa basah..

Rohnya keluar..

Blushh!

Kakashi bingung dengan membatunya Sasuke ikut menoleh kearah Sasuke lihat dan..

Sama .. membatu juga..

Bedanya kakashi agak sadar…

Maskerner(POV)

Aku sedikt bingung saat Sasuke membatu bahkan dengan wajah yang mirip kepiting bakar (biar tambah hot by author) lalu aku ikut menoleh kearah pintu yang sasuke lihat sambil bergumam. Dan..

ASTAGA..

Tanganku yang mengangkat kertas turun seketika..

Pergerakan yang ada seakan berhenti.. aku melotot..

Rambutnya yang tergerai dan berwarna Hijau rubby tersibak angin..

Angin seakan ikut membuat ku yang digosipkan suka dengan iruka agar membuka mataku lebar lebar,..

Seakan mengatakan – Hei.. Kakashi kami-sama akan membebaskan kau dari jerat ke-gay-an mu itu! Dengan Bidadari nyata !-

Mata Kakashi seakan keluar..

Putih dan maniss..

Matahari tampak bangga saat cahanyanya menyentuh kulit selembut sutra yang membuatku sedetik ah… bukan selama 4menit 5detik nossebelend akut bukan akut lagi..

PARAH!

Aku mandang seluruhnya.. Ugh.. Bibir yang kecil, berisi.. ranum.. HAAAA!

Tubuhnya yang Montok dan beris-(abaikan)

Terlihat kesusahan mengangkat Tas

1 sekon

2sekon

;

;

;

4menit

BLUSHH..(disertai dengan darah yang mencur dari hidung)

Mukaku terasa panas jadi ini yang sering dialami orang yang ada feelling itu.. , ugh.. ia sangat cantik.. bahkan lebih mirip bidadari ..apalagi dengan dress yang pakai cocok sekali sebuah dress yang panjangnya mungkin 10cm dari lutut dengan lengan .. , aku membatu tak sanggup berjalan.. Padahal aku seorang ninja Jounin malahan.. penah menjadi ANBU namun didepanya aku tak bedaya.. . kulihat ia dibantu kawannya yang bermata amethyst..

TUNGGU..

AMETHY-

Byakuga-n..?

"Hinata?" aku mengucek kedua tanganku .. lalu berlari sekuat tenaga (walau jaraknya cukup dekat) dengan modus membantunya (padahal mau lihat wanita yang berambut hijau ruby yang mengemaskan)

Sasuke? LUPAKAN CURUT ITUU!

"SENSEE! " oh.. dia masih sadar..

Kami berlomba menuju tempat kedua bidadari yang menatap aneh kami.. ,Aku bahkan sangking kencangnya hampir terjelungkup..

PERSETAN DENGAN TATAPAN ORANG!

Yang penting si Hijau RUBY ituu!

"Hoshh.. Hoshh.. "

"sensei.."

"Kau Hinata Hyuuga?" To the point

"Be-benar " Aku memandang Sasuke yang tatapanya sudah Mengambang, mungkin Rohnya sudah hilang , Dasar anak muda.. "aku Kakashi Hatake dan ini …" aku mencoba menepuk bahu Sasuke gawatnya ia limbung dan pingsan..(mimisan pula)

SREET PATTSSS!

"Hyaat.."

WTFnya! Ruby itu memegang tangan sasuke yang limbung.. awas saja kau sasuke! sampai tanaganya lecet! Atau sudat tidak terlihat lembut lagi! , aku membatin ria saat melihatnya –fufufu.. ku bahkan belum menyentuhnya..- batinku berhenti saat Rubby itu menatapku.. Hei hei… Puppy eyes Tensei? Haha.. perumpamaan..

Aku membantunya .. mata Onyxku bersirobok dengan matanya yang berwarna Hanzel kehitaman.. Kami saling pandang (walaupun dia hanya tersenyum) aku sangat tegang .. Ralat.. membatu..

Senyum malaikatnya.. begitu manis.

Oh Rohku..

Aku salah tigkah lalu berdiri sambil memegangi Bahu Sasuke kami bertiga hanya bertukar senyum.. Bibir itu.. Ranum.. "Oh Sensei ini Hanare Chan.. , Hana Chan ini Kakashi sensei.. " Hinata memperkenalkan Ruby itu padaku tanpa tau aku ingin langsung menggendong ruby itu keapartemenku –heeii apa yang kupikirkan..!- ,

SREET!

ia menjabat tanganku… ugh, aku harus meninggikan maskerku.

Ughh.. tangannya lembut sekali.. . aku sudah tidak kuat lagi..

" Salam Kenal saya Ha-"

uuuh.. Suaranya begitu merduu…

AKU SUDAH TIDAK KUAT LAGII!

"-Na"

BRUUK

"SENSEEEIIII!"

;

;

;

;

XXXXXXXXXXXo0o0o0oXXXXXXXXXX

To Be Cont'ud!

HEI Minnaa! BJIMANEE! Layak dilanjutkan tidak?

***sora Uchiha : sebenarnya ia adalah tokoh Fiksi buatan Fans Sasuke versi Feminim dgn kata lain ia adalah sasuko uchiha.. tapi disini ia menjadi Sepupu Sasuke ! **

RnR/Review/Komentar/Flame?

Selalu kuterima dengan senang hati!

By Cindilta


	2. Chapter 2

CHENNAI EXPRESS- Chapter 2

-Excuse me?-

Indonesia ,Rate : T , Humor & Romance

Kakashi H & Hanare & Sasuke U & Hinata H

Angin berdawai pelan, menggerakkan beberapa daun yang tenang . Cuaca yang cukup cerah tanpa awan yang berarti , Seorang pemuda bersuari pirang berjalan pelan sambil menenteng sebuah keranjang. Ia berjalan sambil memejamkan mata ,merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa tubuhnya ,tanganya yang kekar terangkat membelai wajahnya –sangat segar- batinnya.

Dari jauh tampak seorang pemuda yang juga membawa keranjang ,berlari kearah pemuda bersurai pirang teriakan-teriakan yang sangat memekakan telah terkumandangkan . Namun, si Pirang yang enggan memalingkan muka untuk sekedar melihat terus melangkahkan kakinya , melihat yang dikejar tak bergeming juga membuatnya mengeluarkan jurus ampuhnya.

"HUAAA DEIDARA SENPAAAIIII!"

BRUAAKKK

DUAGGHH!

sebuah petir(?) mengelegar saat pemuda yang memakai topeng lollipop ini berteriak dan melemparkan beberapa BH(?) yang tepat mendarat di untaian rambut si pirang dengan sangat elit , Si pirang akhirnya menyerah memalingkan wajahnya dengan Deathglare yang membuat para burung-burung langsung berterbangan.

"… Hum.. un?"

"TUNGGU LAH IKE SEKEJAB!"

Entahlah, atau memang dialek Khas U&I yang amat dibanggakan Negara Mly menempel pada pemuda yang bertopeng Lolipop Imut ini sudah menjamur dari sela sela Jari-jarinya . YANG Sebenarnya amat membuat 'Cowok Bhunsen' yang selalu memakai akhiran 'un' ini mau muntah dengan terjungkal-jungkal.

"SUDAHLAH TOBIII! KITA HARUS MENCARI BUN-GAAA….. UN!"

"Bunga senpai…"

"TERSERAHH UN! "

Pemuda dengan 'Tangline' Tobi Langsung menyeret Senpai tersayangnya menuju Toko Flower milik klan Yamakana yang terkenal memiliki Koleksi bunga terbaik dan terindah di Negara Hi ,dan sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau wanita di sana juga Seksi.

Namun,Bukan itu yang membuat Pemuda dengan topeng yang menutup Wajahnya itu bersemangat . Tetapi Anak dari ketua klannya yaitu Ino Yamakana yang merupakan Ratunya gossip se-Konoha . Tobi percaya kalau Gosip dari gadis pemuja Uchiha bungsu itu selalu Up To Date daripada Ibu-Ibu yang selalu menyesakkan di Stasiun Kereta.

"Heiii! Deidara Senpaii! Hari ini Putri Hyuuga akan Datang LHOO!"

Kembali dengan Rutinitas biasanya, yang membuat Pemuda Pirang dengan nama Deidara mau tidak mau ikut mendengarkan. Sebenarnya ia juga enggan tapi apa mau dikata, pengusir bosan.

"Benarkah un? "

"Huaa SENPAII! KATANYA JUGA HEIRESS HYUUGA ITU JUGA AMAT GEM-pal" Tobi memelankan suaranya ketika ia mendengar seseorang bergerutu.

Langkahnya mengantarnya bersembunyi dibalik semak semak ,tak lupa menarik tangan Deidara yang sepertinya juga mendengar gerutuan itu.

Sebagai Anggota Akatsuki yang bisa dibilang OSISnya Konoha, otomatis ia dilatih oleh Yondaime langsung . Dengan dedikasi yang tinggi,dan janji setia pada Konoha-hi .Tidak mudah sebenarnya,Tapi inilah jalan Ninjanya!

"Sudahlah senpaaaaiii! Jangaan Melamun terusss! PSSTTTT!"

"Huuuhh un"

Mereka mendekat secara pelan-pelan, tepat di atas pohon beringin yang sangat rindang. Samar samar Tobi dan deidara dapat melihat siapa gerangan yang tengah menggerutu di pagi hari ini..Bukanya apa-apa tetapi menggerutu di pagi hari itu sangat tidak baik untuk persendian dan otot-otot tubuh, Seperti yang dikatakan Gai sensei

'-BANGUNLAH SEPAGI MUNGKIN DAN GUNAKAN ITU SEBAGAI PELATIHAN SENDI . DAN INGAT SELAMA PAGI JANGANLAH KALIAN MENGGERUTU KARENA ITU DAPAT MENGOTORI HATI!-'

Dan seperti itulah kira-kira kalimat yang sudah Gai Sensei semprotkan.

"senpaaiii… hhuuuufffff….."

Sebuah hembusan nafas yang menerpa telinga Deidara dengan sensual dan amat mengairahkan membangunkan Deidara dari Nostalgianya.

"BELETAKKK!"

"Aww…"

Mata Deidara yang penuh amarah beralih kearah Pemuda berambut Merah YANG diketahui sedang duduk RALAT menyender dengan tangan yang disilangkan , ia tampak sangat jengkel. Deidara menyeringai aplagi tema yang digerutukan..

-*Haah.. Bodohnya aku…!*-

_*Kalau Tahu begitu aku terima saja perjodohan itu…!*_

_*HAAAHH! HYUUGA! KAU MEMBUATKU GILAAA!*_

Tobi yang mengetahui siapa gerangan yang mengerutu langsung mengeluarkan catatan kecilnya, Persis dengan wartawan di era80-an mencoba mencatat apa saja yang Merah gerutukan ,Deidara melirik. Ia sedikit bingung kenapa Juniornya ini sangat menyukai gossip yang menurutnya sangat 'tidak berguna' namun cukup seru(eh). Karena merasa pikiran gilanya Nampak ingin mengelayuti otak jantan Deidara, ia sudah muak (apalagi melihat Tobi yang sibuk mencatat dengan kekehan tak jelas) dan dengan kecepatan 7,0 Mbps berlari menjauh (tak lupa menggandeng Tangan Tobi) dengan sangat mesra hingga tobi terbanting tepat didepan Gadis Aquamarie yang sedang sibuk menyapu.

WUSSSHHH! BRAKKK! DUAAGGHHH! BLETaaak!

"Huuaaa! Dei-Senpaiii! Tobi-senpaaii!"

"Hosshh…. Hossh…"

Gadis itu terkejut setengah sadar , karena setelah terbantingnya Tobi Angin Ribut yang cukup kencang menerpa tubuhnya yang seksi apalagi bajunya yang memperlihatkan bagian perutnya membuat tekanan angin menjadi lebih besar dan menyakitkan .So itu menjadi anugrah tersendiri untuk Deidara yang langsung melindungi Ino , alih alih melindungi dari angin ia memeluk tubuhnya hingga dada Ino tertekan kuat ,dan Ino hanya bisa memeluk erat Deidara karena panik.

Angin dengan santai berlalu , meninggalkan 2 sejoli yang hampir mirip berpelukan seerat-eratnya (karena untuk 1 menit kedepan posisi merek tetap kini Author mengarahkan pandangan), Beralih dari arah Deidara kearah tobi yang dengan gemas memeluk batang kelapa . ia tengah melihat senpai tersayangnya yang kini asyik bermasyuk ria memeluk Kunoichi berbadan Seksi ini dengan cara melotot dan mempelajari.

Well, bagi Tobi yang 'Belum makan Asam Garamnya Dunia' merupakan pelajaran tersendiri bagi pemuda dengan Tangline 'Tobi Good Boy' ini. Tangan Kanannya yang bersarung memasuki kantong jubah Akatsuki kesayanganya , membuka catatan kecilnya lalu menulis sesuatu.

"Hm.. Cara memeluk perempuan yang benar …" Desisnya pelan, tangan kirinya makin gemas memeluk Pohon kelapa.

.

X

Pindah Latar dan Waktu

NB : Kejadian dikereta

X

.

BRUUUKKKK!

"SENSEEEIIIII!"

Hinata amat terkejut , apalagi melihat darah menetes dari hidung kedua-duanya ia sangat shock . Hanare Fobia Darah dan melihat kedua shinobi yang mengelepar dengan darah yang menguncur dari hidungnya membuat Hanare pusing. Mereka sangat kebingungan, apalagi ia tidak menyentuh ataupun berbuat jahat kepada keduanya beruntung semua orang di stasiun dengan senang hati membantu mereka (Bagaimana engga mau kalo Cantiknya ngalahin bidadari! Tanpa dibayar juga mau!).

"Hinaataa! "

Merasa terpanggil ia pun menoleh , seketika itu juga pipinya terasa sangat panas ia terbengong-bengong .Untungnya Hanare ikut limbung Membuat Hinata tersadar karena sentuhan Hanare yang terasa menarik bajunya, Sontak semua Bapak-bapak yang dari tadi melirik-lirik mereka langsung membantu tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Permisi-Permisi…!"

Sumpah! Lautan Laki-laki yang rapat membutuhkan tenaga Ekstra untuk menerobosnya, hei-hei.. apa mereka tidak sadar kalau Yondaime Hokage sedang teriak-teriak 'misiii!-per-missiiii…' memang kemana para istri mereka?.

"Psssttt Hinataa…" Yondaime yang terbilang 'sangat tempan' ini mendapat celah sempit diantara Lautan terong-terongan yang juga sok mau membantu 2 bidadari ini,Ia langsung mencoba berbisik kearah Hinata yang antara bingung dan super panik.

"Hokage-sama…! "

"HAH! MAAF YONDAIMEEE!"

Setelah teriakan Syahdu Hinata terkumandangkan barulah lautan yang 'menyumpekkan' itu sedikit longgar. Sayangnya kesialan juga mengelayuti Yondaime paling tampan seKonoha-hi ini, tragis dan ironis rasanya kalau author menggambarkan keadaanya yang diserang ibu-ibu penasaran akan wajah Yondaime ganteng ini.

"MINGGIR KALIAN SEMUAAA!"

Semua orangyang berada di sana langsung menoleh kearah suara yang amat mengelegar dan membelah angkasa raya menghancurkan nyali para Lelaki bertubuh tegap dan six-pack , dan muncullah seorang Wanita.

Rambutnya berwarna merah menyala ,tengah berdiri dengan tegapnya tanganya yang putih memegang pinggang yang walaupun tidak gadis lagi tetapi masih ramping. Dia dikenal sebagai

THE RED HOT HANEBARO

Ia berjalan dengan gagahnya menuju 2 bidadari yang menatapnya kagum, dan semua orang memberi jalan, Surai merahnya berdiri .ditilik dari kepalan tanganya ia pasti sangat Marah,

Ia berdiri disamping jasad(eh…) tubuh Kakashi yang terbujur.

"KAKASHII! SASUKEE! BANGGUUUNN!"

Yah author tidak akan melanjutkanya karena kalian akan mudah menebaknya..

.

-Pindah Latar dan Waktu-

NB : Persiapan Kedatangan Heiress Hyuuga di Markas Akatsuki

**OH IYA! AKAN ADA PEMOTONGAN KARAKTER **

**KARENA TOBI DAN OBITO DI PISAH .. JADI TOBI DAN OBITO AKAN BERLAINAN..**

**Enjoy it**

.

.

.

"Yah.. Benar.. Begitu.."

"Kurang Nih.."

"1..2..3.."

Kesibukan yang over tampak pada semua orang yang menata Markas Akatsuki, sudah menjadi tradisi di Konoha-hi untuk menyambut Tamu di markas akatsuki yang Megah dengan Hiasan symbol dari anggota .

"Rin-buin kau bisa meletakkanya disana.." Lelaki dengan kacamata nyentrik dan blushing parah menyeru pada gadis yang tengan membawa vas bunga.

"Konan-hime itu berat.. biarlah Kisame yang mengangkatnya.." dan Lelaki dengan perching yang sibuk menghias Langit langit markas menyeru pada gadis bersurai biru yang tampak keberatan bawaan.

"Mana Deidara?" Terakhir Venus human yang paling gila Plantae tengah sibuk mencari suari pirang yang ditugaskan membeli bunga.

Lelaki dengan tato segitiga mengangkat Hiasan tampak kesulitan , ia mengeram keras walaupun anjing kesayanganya telah menyemangati dengan tari hula-hula.

"Seharusnya kau lebih sering ke Angkat berat Kiba.." Kekeh lelaki berwarna biru yang menghampirinya. Ia memamerkan Ototnya yang sterek bak Ade Rai ,sontak Juniornya yang Juga 'Ribut' mengeram kesal

"Kisam-senpai i-ini be-berat! Se-se-sekaliiiiii!?" Adunya sambil gantian memamerkan jurus andalanya – Puppy Eyes No Jutsu!- dan itu selalu berhasil.

Kisame tampak terkekeh, Juniornya yang bermulut besar ini memang lucu..

Baru kemarin juniornya ini berkata kalau dia itu sering mengikuti latihan 'L-Men' mengangkat Kotak kardus saja tidak bisa.. ckckck..

Kisame dengan gayanya yang 'Super sekali' mengangkat kardus itu dengan mudah ,tanpa tahu kalau para Wanita berdecak Kagum. Mungkin mereka mulai memperhitungkan Senpai Hiu ini

hhaaaah… berutungnya kau Kisame-senpai yang BerOtot..

Di pihak lain ada Chonji yang asyik mencicipi semua masakan disana sampai KENYANG!, Bukan main saudara-saudara!

Ia berjalan menuju Kursi yang kosong ,Niat hati mengistirahatkan Kaki ,melemaskan otot , mersaka makaanan yang telah masuk..

Sebuah tangan denagn cekikikan tak jelas menarik kursi tersebut..

Dan..

BRUUUKKKKKK!

Sebuah Gempa 7,0 Skalalicter menyerbu Konoha telah memakan korban. Yaitu sebuah Umbul-umbul bergambar "Selamat Datang " menimpa pasangan Hot ,yaitu Adik bungsu dari Klan Uzumaki kalau tidak salah ia adalah Menma Uzumaki yang tengah 'menembak' Adik sepupu dari Klan terkuat sepanjang sejarah tak lain ia adalah Naori Uchiha.

"KONOHAMARUUUUUUUUU!"

Pria paruh baya yang melihat peristiwa yang amat memalukan itu hanya menghelai nafas lelah, ia kemudian kembali sibuk mendekor dan merombak semua apa yang ada di Markas Akatsuki ,dapat disimpulkan bahwa itulah bakat terpendam sang Ketua Klan..

"Mikoto-baasan apa semua Apel telah dikupas?"

"Bukannya itu dikerjakan Tenten-Chan Sakura-Chan?"

"Wah ..Dasar Ino!"

"Hihihii…"

Sakura mengeram kesal, ape pasal? Ino lah penyebabnya sedangkan gadis yang dikesalkan tengah terikik disamping Vas besar 'sembunyi' rupanya.

BBBRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK!

Sebuah Suara yang cukup keras , mengagetkan semua orang yang sedang membanting tulang di markas ini . so.. mereka menoleh kearah suara. Dan benar saja.. Langsung seorang wanita cantik dengan Rambut Merah darahnya berdiri menandakan Emosinya yang sangat memuncak.

Hinata yang mengikuti mereka dari belakang Hanya menunduk, sementara Hanare tengah ter'senyam-senyum' ria dengan guyonan Iruka tanpa tahu lelaki perak tengah menDeathglare mereka berdua, Hinata terlalu malu .Bahkan semenjak berangkat dari Setasiun menuju Markas ia terus mengengam sebuah tangan dengan erat entahlah tangan siapa.

"Selamat dataangg!"

"KYAAAA! SASUKE-KUUN! DENGAN HINATA-CHAAAANNN PEGANGAN TANGAAAANN!"

Sumfaaahh! (#Author_Kumat) Sasuke ingin menyumpal mulut Ino yang sejak tadi membawa handycam dengan menyosor 'bibir' handycam ke arahnya terus dan berteriak bak Kucing hedak Kawin (eh?). Spontan Hinata terkaget! Ia menoleh kebelakang tambah shock saat melihat Hanare yang terus ditempelin Iruka-sensei jarak mereka cukup jauh! Jadi ini taangan siapa?

Tunggu! Tadi wanita yang membawa Handycam berteriak "Sasuke" atau jangan –jangan…

Hinata menoleh kesampngnya dengan gerakan patah-patah. Ia membulat,Dengan Talak ia mehempaskan tangan Sasuke yang dari tadi ia pegang..- Hei-hei dia kan engga tau!- Langsung saja ia menunduk dan meminta maaf.

"Maafkan saya Uchiha-san!" Hinata menunduk, ia takut melihat wajah iblis Sasuke yang sedikit kaget, terlebih didepan para fans dan semua orang. Sasuke hanya mengumamkan kata 'Hn..' dan terus mempertahankan Tpeng stonic khas Uchihanya lalu meninggalkan Hinata..

Hanare yang melirik Hinata dari tadi mulai paham..

Ia mendekati Hinata yang sejak tadi menunduk, rasanya ia harus selalu standby didekat Hinata atau malah Lebih parah..

"Sudahlah Hinata.. ayo.." Hanare memberikan senyumnya pada Hinata dan menarik tangan sahabatnya ini, namun saat melihat para anggota klan Hyuuga posisi berbalik , dengan seera Hinata berlari menuju Klanya menarik tangan Hanare, lalu memeluk ayahnya tercinta sambil berputar-putar (#mirip film india #Plakk) . Hanare hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Ah.. Hinata! Ini siapa?" Hiashi melirik Hanare setelah memutar-mutar putrinya.

"Masa Tou-san lupa!" Hinata menoel bahu Hiashi.

"saya Hanare tuan gendut.." Hanare tersenyum sangat manis, membuat Hiashi terdiam.. AHA! Di baru ingat!

"Haaaahh! Ompoongg! Kau sudah bersaarr sekarang!" Hiashi menarik Hanare dan mengacak-ngacak rambut panjangnya. Mereka tampak sangat akrab, dan berbahagia!

Acara penyambutan itu berlangsung meriah!, Umbul-umbul!,Kembang apii!,Tobi dan para Ibu-ibu!,paduan suara yang dipimpin Naruto..! dan gendang telinga Sakura yang pecah! Debuman Batu ! wah wah ramee sekalee!

Sejujurnya , tak semua yang berbahagia.. Contonya saja.. (bentar biar author zoom in) nah! Leleki yang sibuk membaca nuku bersampul Hijau ( karena Oranye terlalu mainstream) berjudul.. icha-icha paradise kriya jemari Tuan Jiraya-Ero Kodok..! b-e-s-t il-ler.. eh? ..Entahlah!,

Yang sedang pura-pura membaca dengan tatapan mata bertuju kearah gadis bersuari ruby emerland , ia sangat jengkel!. Apalagi melihat 'tua reyot' itu tertawa bersama rubynya! Ugh! Matanya yang dari tadi memngarahkan Deathglare kearah ketua Klan Hyuuga.

(Zoom Out) Bralih kearah Sasuke , yang kini..

MELONGO!

(Ingat ilermu Sasu!)(#Plaaaakkk)

:

:

Special Thanks!

**Guest: **Yaaa! AMFUUN GUEST-SAN!

**,lavenderchia,ayameddina,hinatauchiha69,Uchihyu Yume,**

**Aamffuunn!**

Yah.. begitulah Yume-san! Saya masih belajar!^^

Trus pantau saya dan ajari saya yaaa!

THANKS FOR READING!

RnR dan Flame mu selalu kuterima dengan ikhlas!


End file.
